gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eganio
Hey Hey, I'm Flesh-n-Bone from wiki and nice to see you signed up to this place. --''San Andreas Master'' 19:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I know, same reason why I joined here instead, it pisses me off a lot around there and here's much more things to use your knowledge for as a GTA player. --''GTA 4 PC'' 19:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Reply Re. Glad to hear it. I'm wondering if you have any ideas for how we could make use of the masses of extra information, speculation and opinion everyone has that don't fit into the encyclopaedic articles? Discussion is one avenue, but is there anything else we could do? Gboyers (?) 19:13, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Editorials! That's perfect. Gives people a chance to write as much as they like on a subject, without it being chopped down to a couple of concise perfected paragraphs. Question is, do you think we do this per-article (Buffalo/Editorial) or per-user-per-article (Buffalo/Eganio) or per-user (User:Eganio/What I think of Lazlow) or totally independent (Editorial:What I think of Lazlow)? The last one allows collaboration between people, which IS the point of a wiki. Gboyers (?) 20:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense. I agree with the informal and separate nature of the editorials, but also how it can integrate with the wiki and facilitate communication. However, what about extending normal articles? As in, just adding extra information to a page that doesn't need to go on the main article. Such as alternative walkthroughs (not just for missions, but eg how to obtain an Andromada) - surely that should be tied to the article. That could be made as a subpage, but for consistency that would be a good direction to expand the Editorials section. Any suggestions on what qualifies as an Editorial, what goes in the main article, and what doesn't go in at all? I appreciate your help. Gboyers (?) 23:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Garcia Please do. It was deleted because it only contained Category: Districts in San Fierro. So long as it is at least a sentence, the page should definitely exist. On another note, as we are a little short-staffed at the moment, would you want to be a sysop here? I'm quite ill at the moment, and it's only A-Dust that's going round doing any cleanup, and you seem to know what you're doing (more than most). The promotion would be on a temporary basis, until I know whether you're up to the job. Let me know - Gboyers (?) 09:26, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Awesome. You're now an Administrator (Sysop). The point of Admins is to keep the wiki running smoothly, deal with problems and problem members. There is a range of rights and privileges, but a lot of the time it is better to not use these, and discuss things with members. The most obvious 'powers' are the Protect, Delete and Move buttons at the top of each page, and I'm sure you can figure out what they do. You can also view previously-deleted pages (and restore them), edit protected pages (and unprotect them), rollback edits from the Diff screen (which instantly undoes everything that user did). On you will see a section at the bottom of additional tools, such as Block user, which is only to be used in the situation where a member is refusing to listen to staff, and cannot be tamed in the timescale you suspend them for. :This doesn't force you to be on the wiki 24/7, but with only 2 or 3 active staff, we need all the help we can get. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And dont forget that pretty much everything is reversible. Thanks. Gboyers (?) 20:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :nb: I should also mention you have Patroller rights. In you can see red exclamation marks next to each edit and new page that has not been 'patrolled' by a member of staff. If you view the Diff, or the link to a new page (N), you can see "Mark this edit as patrolled" or "Mark this page as patrolled" which simply removes the exclamation mark. We don't check every single edit ever (impossible) but we try and get some done as regularly as possible. In your preferences you can also automatically mark all your edits as patrolled, so we don't end up having to check up on staff. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 20:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) N is New page. You'll notice New pages don't have a diff link (cos theres nothing to compare it to), so you patrol it by clicking on the title, eg N Garcia‎; 21:16 - Gboyers (?) 21:10, 7 May 2008 (UTC)